roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WendigoLamet/Fall of the Lion Princess
Sekhmet felt adrenaline rush through her as she took the knife through her hand swiping it along the air adding a sound effect as the wind hit the side of her cheeks filling it relieving it with cool air before her knife missed the intended target. Behind the princess a strong grip bent her chin back and slowly felt metal slide upon her skin. The metal dug beyond her flesh burying itself deep into her skin becoming stained with ruby. The side of her mouth already leaked a shiny red. As the first drop of ruby blended into the sand with a pitter patter noise the person felt gravity claim Sekhmet as their own as her body became heavier wanting to accept the ground as her final home. Letting was painful feeling the hot sand claim her body. The first thought Sekhmet had was a peace….She felt grateful to the person who had relieved her of this burden she’d carried. Laying there with the line of ruby leaking on her neck her fingers and legs twitched, but upon her face was a peaceful wheezing before blood filled up her lungs. Sekhmet hadn’t tried to fight back nor stop her slow death while internally and externally her body leaked vital fluids. Slowly opening her eyes she gazed up at the attacker who was her Mother’s older brother Kaschka who never really liked her father very much. That was expected of older brothers..caring for their younger sister. Kaschka felt great grief overcome him feeling a choking sound finally happen. ' '“Uncle! Uncle look! I’ve found a scorpion!” Sekhmet screamed in joy with one in her hand. Her uncle turned around with fear in his eyes. “Sekhmet give me that! You must let it go! It is dangerous and possibly deadly.” Kaschka took the scorpion by the stinger in Sekhmet’s hands and tossed it across the sand. Sekhmet stood there completely annoyed letting out a puff of her cheeks while her big blue eyes were half lidded from anger, “It’s no fair! I can’t do the things that the other children in the palace do. I’m always at the physician!” Kaschka had remembered how Sekhmet seemed to be different from the other children. She was held down and experimented on painfully with knives to find out what was wrong with her. This happened right after his sister died. Poor Sekhmet thought it was all normal to her since she was a princess. Blinded by what her life was like. ' '“Am I bad?” ''' '''Those words struck him like a knife while he stared down at Sekhmet with no answer until… “No, you’re just special.” He hadn’t slit far enough and was causing his niece immense pain. Kneeling down within the sticky blood ridden sand he took her by the shoulders and turned her over. Her mouth was filling up with the dark ruby liquid. Her eyes were now half lidded and twitching while she tried to talk. Sekhmet’s only noise was her lack of talking and more of a choking noise. Kaschka could make out what she was trying to say, and gripped onto her shoulder with one hand taking the knife. He slowly put a comforting hand on her head whispering, “Sh, sleep now little one. The gods await your arrival” Her Uncle slitted it deeper across her throat. His niece’s eyes widened from shock. Her eyes rolled back into her head and head fell onto the side of his lap. Sekhmet’s mouth was half open sitting still while blood pooled to the side of it occasionally dripping onto the sand. He looked down at the corpse now weighted onto the ground, “You weren’t meant to endure any of this pain…” The words he had meant to say for 19 years. '''Kaschka took his hand slowly closing Sekhmet's eyes feeling''' immense pain flood him over when a peaceful look finally dawned on her face. He had only seen one such look when she was born. "Sister let me see!" There lay his sister in a sweating mess on the bed gripping onto her new daughter. He was the first one to hold Sekhmet that wasnt her mother. The tiny baby slept peacefully instead of crying which seemed odd at firs,t but relieved the exhausted mother after 15 hours of painful labor. It wasn't even notified to her husband that she had even given birth till 4 hours later due to some 'inconviences' by the nurses. Khaschka couldn't remember the next time he saw Sekhmet with that much of a peaceful face until her life came to a close Her punishment in death was sealed when the guards came to see her dead body. They snorted at first, but when given a harsh look by her Uncle the guards took the body away..To be burned and never to be able to reach the Afterlife. Sekhmet's punishment for killing her step-mother, living peacefully with her lovely attendant whom had a very special bond only two souls joint together could have, rising up in protest to her father, and attempting to kill him. What a complicated life this girl had...Only to have the flame of her rage be the source of her undoing. She had finally returned to the fire. Good Ending As soon as Sekhmet felt the adreneline rush over her she felt the knife dig into another guard's throat just after putting it right out. Feeling the way that the knife slid right out made her satisfied. It was the one she stole. Sekhmet ran up multiple stairs. It didn't matter anyway because her father was on a war trip to the East Province to put down a Rebellion. The torches were slowly flickering due to the way she ran past them with full speed to reach the woman she intended to rescue. The guards ran right behind her occasionally getting tired from the twists and turns she took. Sekhmet did a serpentine movement out of the way. Right left then right again till reaching a wooden door. Behind it was the woman.....She felt aniticipation as she ran forward to the woman trapped within the room shooting forward to meet her arms. Sekhmet wrapped herself tightly around the woman letting out a choked sob into her shoulder. It was her attendant she had come to save. The one person she wanted to see. ''' '''Auset's P.O.V (2nd Person) "Auset lets leave this place! We can start a new life in the village of El Kharna...I promise I'll be a good person. All I cared about was the throne until I met you..." Grabbing her hand Sekhmet looks deep into your eyes smiling a genuine smile. So much pain in her life, but she was giving it all up just for you. Her special butterfly, "Lets run away from this place and never turn back. We will be together..." finishing with that you heard the door open.. 1: Sekhmet was dragged away from you lashing and screaming your name. She pulled forward until a blade came right through her mouth making her body limp.The guards pushed you back into the room shouting scolds at you. They grabbed the dead body and threw it out into the sand below as a dust storm approached slowly covering the body of your best friend and lover. All that could be seen was an outstretched limp hand. 2: ''' '''The guards flooded into the room and Sekhmet screamed for you to get into a corner. Doing so she tells you to turn the other way. You hear blades crash and scream for a few minutes then silence. Turning around you see the princess smiling at you with twitching eyes and hands outstretched yet covered with blood. "Now we can be together!......Forever-" Category:Blog posts